superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Balto III: Wings of Change Credits
Opening Credits * Universal - www.universalstudios.com * A Universal Pictures * Universal Home Entertainment Production Presents * Sean Astin, Jodi Benson, Keith Carradine, Charles Fleischer, Maurice LaMarche, Kathy Najimy, David Paymer and Jean Smart * "Balto: Wings of Change" * Bill Fagerbakke, Chairty James, Kevin Schon, Carl Weathers * Music by: Adam Berry * Songs Written by: Michele Brourman & Amanda McBroom * Voice Direction and Casting by: Susan Blu * Art Director: Wei Zhao * Editor: Ken Solomon * Associate Producer: David W. King * Screenplay by: Cliff Ruby & Elana Lesser * Produced and Directed by: Phil Weinstein Ending Credits * The End! * Featuring the Voice Talents of: ** Sean Astin as Kodi ** Jodi Benson as Jenna ** Keith Carradine as Duke ** Bill Fagerbakke as Ralph ** Charles Fleischer as Boris ** Charity James as Dusty ** Maurice LaMarche as Balto ** Kathy Najimy as Dipsy ** David Paymer as Mel ** Kevin Schon as Muc and Luc ** Jean Smart as Stella ** Carl Weathers as Kirby ** Bill Fagerbakke as Mr. Conner ** Charles Fleischer as White Mountain Postmaster ** Maurice LaMarche as Moose 1 and 2 ** Kevin Schon as Simpson * Storyboard Artists: Kurt Anderson, Todd Britton, Ric Del Carmen, Thom Enriquez, Ralph Zondag * Storyboard Cleanup: Craig Kemplin * Key Layout Artists: Karen Hamrock, Audrey Stedman * Color Stylist: Maria Glodkowska * Model Design: Ben Balistreri, Greg Guler, Dan Haskett * Additional Model Work: Chuck Puntuvatana, Douglas Riva, Kexx Singleton, Jasen Strong, Betty Tang * Key Background Painters: Anette Ahlholm, Lucy Gentry, Jonathan Salt, Wei Zhao * Additional Background Key: Lin Zheng * Animation Timing Director: Eddy Houchins * Animation Checker: Marina Cappas * Animation Effects Designer: Katheleen Quaife * Assistant Production Manager: Nick Hyman * Production Assistant: David Wilcox * Overseas Animation Supervisor: Russ Mooney * Animatic: Andy Haug * Executive in Charge of Post Production: Barbara Beck * Track Reading: Charlie King * Post Production Facility: Technicolor Creative Services * Telecine Colorist: Gary Barron * Post Production Sound: Advantage Audio, Inc. * Sound Designer: Robert Poole II * Dialogue Editor: Robbi Smith * Re-Recording Mixers: Ray Leonard, Michael Beiriger * Digital Audio Transfer: J. Lampinen * Foley Mixer: Marilyn Graf * Foley Artist: Phyllis Ginter * Additional Music: Perry LaMarca * Music Conductor: Jerry Grant * Scoring Mixer: Cary Butler * Orchestrations: Adam Berry, Perry LaMarca * Music Editorial: Richard Davis * Voice Rercording Facility: Screenmusic Studios, Studio E Productions * Studio Operations Manager: Vicki Fenton * Post Production Coordinator: Tim Gilmer * Runners: Manny Cano, Jared Christensen * Songs Produced by: Michele Brourman * Songs Arranged by: Michele Brourman, Stephen Oberhoff ** "Everything Flies" *** Performed by: Kimaya Seward, Ken Stacy ** "Come On Up and Fly" *** Performed by: Jean Smart *** Backup Vocals by: Kimaya Seward, Ken Stacy ** "You Don't Have to Be a Hero" *** Performed by: Jodi Benson * Score Recorded at: Bastyr Captial Kenmore, Washington * Overseas Animation Studio: Wang Film Productions Co. Ltd. * Executive Producer: James Wang * Line Producers: Gin Liu, Danny Yeh * Layout Supervisors: Hippo Sun, Chenny Chen, Sam Lin, Rachel Pong, Lin Yang * Animation Director: Bunis Yang * Assistant Directors: Winnie Wei, Elten Lee, Stan Ma * Background Director: Vincent Liu * Animators: Michael Huang, Eagle Cheng, Hsiang Heang, Frog Shi, Poo Liao, Jim Lu, Perry Chen, Kelly Sheu, Lyndon Jyang, Michael Lee, Bee Sheu, Orma Huang, May Chang, Snow Chen, Peal Lee, Jonny Liu * Clean-up Supervisor: Maggie Liao * Clean-up Artists: Belle Lu, Pao His Wang, Jessie Lin, Li Mei Chang, Tina Wang, Jenn Chang, Mini Wu, Yu Lan Tsai, Yu Chin Wu, Jane Wu * In-Between Artists: Hu Chen Lee, Cho Kuo Wang, Hsiu Yin Chang, Shu Fang Wang, Chin Yuan Ho I, Dzu Syn, Jwan Lin Wang, Seven Lin * Digital Production Manager: Anny Wang * Computer Artists: Kent Lin, Andy Fu, Lorraine Lon, Cynthia Yang, Mandy Yang, Rocky Huang, Jade Pong, Jane Shu * Animation FX: Rick Lin, Tina Chen, Alf Chou, Tiani Chen, Walt Hsai, Hinngo Chen * Dolby Surround * Copyright 2004 Universal Cartoon Studios - All Rights Reserved * This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. * Country of First Publication: United States of America * Universal Cartoons Studios LLC is the author of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. * The characters and events depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual person, living or dead, is purely coincidental. * Universal Cartoon Studios Category:Video Credits Category:Universal Cartoon Studios Category:End Credits Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Home Entertainment